Found
by Angela.Rayleon
Summary: This is a very severe situation/plot of Beth's kidnapping from "alone". . . The group stumbles upon a small church after they escape from Terminus, what and who will they find inside? (My take on one form of the Beth/kidnapping situation). This is a dark fanfiction. So be warned! It has abuse, torture, murder, and cussing.


**Found**

Summary: This is a very severe situation/plot of Beth's kidnapping from "alone". . . The group stumbles upon a small church after they escape from Terminus, what and who will they find inside? (My take on one Beth/kidnapping situation). Dark fanfiction.

-This is an extreme fan fiction. I am rating it M for adult situations (there will be no smut). There is minor religion in this fanfiction, so if you have ANYTHING against that please DO NOT READ.

-I do not own anything that pertains to the AMC Walking Dead or the Comics Walking Dead!

-There will be 7 chapters to this fanfiction…they are already written, I am just typing them up. I took a break from my other fanfiction titled "One day"…I definitely suggest you go and read that one (it is also a BethxDaryl fanfiction)

-No angry reviews please….I had a dream about part of this story, and I just ran with it. I'm not going to lie, this is the worst/scariest/most severe I have ever written…so bare with me. Enjoy! And big warning! This first chapter is very dark!.

* * *

Chapter 1: Scene 1: Redemption

_Beth stared at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her, she hated the sweet flavor of jelly…and yet here she was, wait where was she again? Her eyes blinked for a moment as she looked at her surroundings, leaving her sandwich untouched. She took in the white walls around her; they were covered in old pictures and flower doilies. Her old farm house? When did she get here? The last thing she remembered was a set of blue eyes…Daryl? What had happened? _

"_Bethy? Aren't you going to eat your food?" Beth turned in her seat to look at the man sitting in front of her, his white beard accentuated his face as his kind eyes board into the girls in front of him._

"_Daddy?!" Beth was shocked and confused as she stared at her father, the last time she had seen him…well the last time was at the prison with the Governor… "Daddy what's going on, I, the last time I saw you…y-you're suppose t-to be d-dead…"_

"_Not at the moment." He folded his hands on the table in front of him, his eyes crinkling as he smiled gently at his youngest daughter._

"_Am I dead?" Beth looked down at herself; she was still in the clothing she was last in, yellow polo and grey jeans…only they weren't dirty anymore. Did a walker get her? _

"_Not at the moment." _

_Beth's head snapped up to look at her father, his face was stern as he looked around the room. She didn't know what was going on, she wasn't dead but neither was he, at least not at the moment…_

"_You're dreaming Bethy" _

"_What…I am?"_

"_Yes, you need to wake soon…He's coming for you. He'll hurt you again." Hershel stood from his seat and paced the room "you have to be ready Bethy, promise you won't fail. Promise you won't let him win." _

"_Who Daddy? Daryl? What's going on?" Beth was beginning to get scared as she watched her father from the table. Who was coming for her…surely not Daryl, he would never hurt her. Yeah, he was angry at the shack, but he was drunk and he had apologized in the only way Daryl knew how…but he had-_

"_Not Daryl…" Her dad stopped his pacing and turned to her "Elizabeth you have to promise not to break, not until Daryl finds you."_

"_But you said Daryl wasn't coming…"_

"_He will, but not soon enough. **He** will get to you first, don't let him break you!" By the end of his sentence Beth had risen from the table and strode over to her father to stand in front of him… _

"_Daddy who? What are they going to do—" Beth was cut off as she heard a masculine voice yell her name, its southern accent rich with a Georgia flare. Daryl? _

"_Bethy run!" She turned back to see her father disappearing before her…_

"_Daddy wait!" She tried to reach him and grab a hold of his hand but it was too late, he was gone. _

_Beth didn't know what to do as she looked around her old dining room; the walls were starting to disappear and in its place sprouted giant forest trees. She reached for her knife but it was missing, her clothes were returning to the dirtiness they had last been. Everything was happening so fast, the world was spinning around her, and Beth was becoming dizzier and dizzier._

"_Beth run!" Daryl's voice echoed through out the woods around her._

"_Daryl!" Beth looked around herself trying to spot the man the voice belonged to. "Daryl where are you?!" _

"_Beth run!" She couldn't see him, but started to hear the shuffling of feet chasing after her and the soft groans of walkers. Making the fast decision to listen to his voice, she did what she was told…She ran. _

_She kept running past trees and walkers who tried reaching out to grab her, Daryl's voice had disappeared all together but she couldn't stop running. It felt like hours that she ran in the darkness, her body sore from exhaustion, sweat running down her pale face. She was running passed a clump of trees when her foot caught on an upturned root and she went stumbling into the hard ground. She was tired; she needed to take a break…maybe if she laid still the walkers would just pass by her…she was too tired to get up. She would fail-_

"_Beth" a soft voice spoke a few feet away from her "Beth get up" the voice was soft and feminine; Beth looked around her but didn't see anything but darkness. Pitch black. She closed her eyes again, ready to succumb to her soon to be death. "Beth wake up! He's coming!"_

"_Let them come…" _

"_Beth!"_ Her body was shaken awake and everything seemed to vanish around her as Beth pried open her eyes…she looked around herself, no longer was she in the forest, now she was in a dark room, only a small light shining from under a door allowed her to look around the tiny space. It was a dream, and now that she had woken she wished she could go back. She looked to her right side to see another face staring at her; the person's eyes were wide as they stared back at Beth. "He's back…"

Beth held her breath and listened as she heard the faint shuffling of feet from the floor above her; a silent tear trailed down her dirty face at the noise. It had been almost two weeks since she had been with Daryl, she remembered everything from her last night with him…. It was so perfect until the walkers came…it had been the calm before the storm. She remembered he had told her to pry open a window and run to the road, he was going to meet her there….only she had been _taken_. It was a trap; she remembered seeing a black car before everything went dark, the next thing she knew she was waking up with her ankle chained to a wall in a small room with two other people, she thought the walkers would be her worst fear…oh how she had been wrong.

"Eliza what do we do?" Beth turned back to the woman sitting on the ground next to her, she had been here longer then Beth, having been captured with her boyfriend by _him_, the one who called himself a priest; Father Gabriel. He wanted to sanctify them in the eyes of God, and it had worked on Marcus, he had caved a week prior and now it was just the two of them… Beth and Eliza.

"We do what we always do…we don't cave." Eliza spoke silently as she grasped Beth's hand next to her, the two woman had gotten close over their time spent together locked away in the small dungeon. They protected each other; when he was with them and when they were alone. Beth squeezed Eliza's hand as she looked at the empty cement room around her, praying that she could find a way out for both of them…but there was nothing but her, Eliza, and the chains that held them to the walls. He had even taken Marcus's off the wall after his life was suddenly ended… He had done what Father Gabriel had wanted, apologized for his sins and asked for redemption after being beaten to a bloody pulp with only a wisp of life left in him. He had thought he would be let free after he asked for forgiveness (it had been what Father Gabriel promised), he had hoped he would go free and then Eliza could as well. Only he was let free a different way, Beth still remembered the horrifying echo of the gun shot that echoed off the cement walls and the pained screams from Eliza as the love of her life was shot in the head in front of them. . . She knew no matter what, no matter how much pain the beatings were that she couldn't cave. She had to stay alive. She would not apologize for anything, she had done nothing wrong.

She remembered the blue eyes of Daryl as she heard the footsteps of Father Gabriel coming down the basement stairs… "Eliza, he'll come for us…we just need to stay strong. I promise, he'll save us both."

Eliza looked in Beth's eyes as she too heard the steps of the mad man that had taken them. "This Daryl guy? ….I hope you are right Beth. I hope he comes for you."

"For _US_ Eliza!" Beth's voice was soft yet firm as she looked in Eliza's eyes, Gabriel's steps coming closer.

"Beth" Eliza was about to say something but was cut off by the sudden brightness in the room, the light from the now open door blinding both women's eyes from the male shadow standing in front of the entrance.

"I believe it is your turn" Father Gabriel's voice was strong as he turned his body and walked into the room towards Beth. "Will you ask for forgiveness today?"

Beth looked at Eliza one more time before turning to look Father Gabriel directly in the eyes. "I have nothing to apologize for!"

"Lies!" He snapped at her, taking a step closer. Eliza crawled away to sit in the corner of the room farthest away from Beth, following their one unspoken rule…to never intervene. "I have seen you with _him_; the Lord knows your sins! You need to re-pent your sins!"

"I have done nothing!" Beth's eyes grew narrow as Father Gabriel mentioned Daryl, the man he had seen her with and had taken her from.

"Then you shall be punished" and with that Father Gabriel raised his hand and whipped it across her face, beginning her 'punishment' for her lack of admission.

Beth didn't know how long it had been since Gabriel had started her beating, she was numb and could barely see through her eyes as she lay on the ground in front of him. Her pants covered in blood and her shirt torn, the fabric ripped away from her body. Father Gabriel was pacing the room as he rolled up his bloodied shirt sleeves, his face hard as he glared at the walls around him.

"I will ask you again, do you ask for forgiveness to our Lord for your sins?!"

Beth turned her bloody and bruised face as much as she could to look at the profile of her kidnapper, she was so tired. She just wanted to sleep, maybe if she just shut her eyes for a second everything would disappear and she would be back in her dream with her father. But as she closed her eyes she remembered, she couldn't give up. "No"

"So be it" Beth waited for the rest of her beating that would come, but nothing happened. It felt like hours before she heard the door open, had Father Gabriel left? She was almost relieved until she felt the piercing whip of leather on her back….she had seen Marcus receive this form of punishment…it had been his last day of life and she had prayed it would never happen to her, she was wrong.

Beth thought her body was numb to any new form of pain, but this she felt. She cried out with every lashing on her back, the pain reaching almost unbearable heights until she was on the verge of passing out…or was it death. Was she about to die? Had she failed? She was ready, ready for it to end…

"STOP!" was that Eliza's voice? Beth could bearably make it out from the ringing in her ears, she could still hear the whistle from the leather whip but she must have been wrong because she no longer felt the pain. Everything was getting dark…what was Eliza doing?

"Do you repent your sins?" Was he asking her again? Beth was about to say no, when she heard Eliza's voice pierce the air around her "Yes!"

NO! What was she doing, Beth wanted to scream for Eliza to stop, for her not to cave! But she was too late, her voice wouldn't work and the darkness was coming to fast…the last thing Beth heard before she passed out was the loud gun shot that echoed off the walls…

* * *

I told you! VERY DARK! (don't kill me) Please read and review. Because NO LOVE = NO CHAPTERS!. . . . . . *hint* next chapter is of Team Terminus… it is titled "Divided"

but still if you would review it would be appreciated! It is very difficult writing fanfiction, and it helps to feel a little love.


End file.
